Contract Relationship
by Yaminisu
Summary: Who says that relationships can't be conducted like business deals? Kaiba x Yami.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

A/N: To tell the truth I only posted this first chapter to see if something was wrong with fanfiction, however, I do have at least two more chapters of this written up…and its been sitting on my computer for awhile so if this generates enough interest I'll post more.

Pairing: Seto x Yami

"Seto, I have a question for you?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba paused briefly in his typing to glance up at his brother taking in his facial expression. He didn't appear to be worried about anything so apparently this wasn't anything bad, just an ordinary question.

Kaiba resumed typing an email and said, "Yes Mokuba, what is it?"

Mokuba sighed, "Seto, you're 19 almost 20 right?"

"Right." Kaiba said, absently wondering where Mokuba could possibly be going with this.

"So, I think that its time for you to find someone." Mokuba said.

The typing ceased. Kaiba slowly turned and looked at his brother, "You want me to find someone…as in romantically find someone?"

"Yup, its time you had a girlfriend or a boyfriend Seto." Mokuba said.

Kaiba leaned back against his chair and sighed. This could really be a problem. "Mokuba, I don't have time to be out looking for someone to date…besides I don't have any time TO date anyway."

"Please Seto, please look for someone." Mokuba pleaded, his eyes watering slightly.

Kaiba sighed. _What Mokuba wants Mokuba gets. _"Fine Mokuba, you win. By this time next week I'll have a girlfriend or a boyfriend to bring home to you."

Mokuba smiled widely before he ran around Kaiba's desk and hugged him tightly, "Seto that's great."

Kaiba smiled as he watched his brother then turn and run out of his office. The smile then slipped from his face. Mokuba wanted him to get a _significant other _and he had promised to prove by next week that he was at least looking for someone.

Seto leaned back and allowed his eyes to slip closed while he thought about the whole situation. First, he needed to figure out whether he wanted to try for a guy or a girl. After about five seconds he decided on a guy. Girls were way more trouble then they were worth.

Seto then stood up and closed his computer. If he was going to grant Mokuba's request then he needed to this start right now.

Seto left Kaiba Corps and climbed into his sleek black sports car and drove away. There was only one possible candidate that he thought was worthy even to pretend to be his _significant other_ so Kaiba was going to go and track him down and convince him that going out was a good idea.

Kaiba pulled to a stop in front of the Domino city museum, parked his car before climbing out and walking up the marble steps that led to the entrance. He paused briefly at the admissions counter and said, "I'm not here to view the exhibits. I wish to speak with one of your employees."

The girl sighed and said, "Which employee would that be Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yami Motou." Kaiba said.

The girl nodded before she lifted up her phone and dialed Yami's office number. "Yami, you have a guest here to see you at the front desk." The girl said before hanging back up the phone.

"He'll be with you momentarily Mr. Kaiba." The girl said.

A few minutes later Yami walked up to the front desk. Kaiba smirked and said, "Let's take a walk."

Yami nodded before he followed Kaiba out of the museum. Kaiba climbed back into his car and signaled with his hand for Yami to get in the other seat. Yami did.

Once Yami had pulled the door closed Kaiba pulled away from the curb and back out onto the road.

After a few seconds of silence Yami spoke up, "What is it you wanted to see me about Kaiba?" Yami asked. _Let me guess, you want yet another rematch? Another go at getting the Egyptian god cards? Or my newest rare cards which mean an automatic win for me. Then again you haven't even seen those ones yet. _Yami thought.

_Well, Mokuba wants me to find myself a boyfriend and I've decided that you're the best candidate for me to play pretend with. No, I can't exactly tell him that…although, I __**can **__tell him this…_ "Yami, this might sound incredibly forward but you wouldn't happen to be gay or bisexual would you?"

Yami frowned. _That was…weird. _"I'm gay Kaiba…not that that's any concern of yours."

Kaiba nodded, he'd already figured that. "Yami, would you mind entering into a romantic relationship with me?" Kaiba said flatly, not unlike how he proposed business arrangements. Because, frankly that's all Kaiba saw this as. A business arrangement that would make Mokuba happy, and perhaps get him laid every now and then.

Yami's eyes widened slightly, "You want me to go out with you Kaiba?" Yami asked slowly, just to make sure he had heard him correctly.

Kaiba nodded, "Yes that is what I said Yami."

"Wait, this isn't about some Kaiba Corps rule that the CEO had to be married or engaged by the time he's 21 is it?" Yami asked.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "No Yami, its nothing like that. I just happen to want to enter into a relationship with you."

Yami's eyes narrowed, "And what, pray tell, would this relationship entail Kaiba?" _Not to mention why the hell are you asking me? _Yami thought.

Kaiba shrugged, "The usual. Go out on a few dates. You meet Mokuba as my boyfriend. You sleep over every now and then. Your standard relationship." Kaiba said in a bored tone.

"And what's in it for you Kaiba?" Yami asked. He refused to be played by some arrogant CEO. He knew that Kaiba doesn't ever do anything if there isn't something in it for him.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Is it so hard to believe that I want to look at the possibility of one day settling down with someone?"

_Yes it is. _Yami thought. Yami then sighed, "Fine, whatever. I'll go out with you."

Kaiba smirked before he then pulled off to the side of the road. "Excellent. Now, shall we draw up a contract and discuss our terms?"

Yami frowned, "Contract? Terms? What the hell Kaiba?" Yami asked.

Kaiba rolled his eyes before he pulled back out onto the road. "We'll work this out in my conference room. It shouldn't take us more than a few hours to draw up a contract."

"Since when is there a contract involved in a relationship?" Yami asked.

Kaiba smirked, _I can nail him and his 'I'm an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh' crap. This time I can use his hocus pocus nonsense to my advantage. _"Well, **Pharaoh **as I'm sure you know in ancient Egypt before a couple was married a contract was always drawn up in order to make sure that both parties involved were not only aware of what the other was expecting but also to make sure that their own interests were also understood. I merely wish to ensure the same."

Yami sighed, "Fine. You've proven your point."

Kaiba smirked slightly before he and Yami drove the rest of the way to Kaiba Corps in silence.


End file.
